


友军伤害 Friendly Fire

by VeroSue



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeroSue/pseuds/VeroSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在电影中的事件过去一周后，科布和队友们联系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	友军伤害 Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendly Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124195) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



Fischer任务结束后一周，Cobb收到了一条Google新闻提醒，标题为《Fischer家族继承人拆解了父亲的帝国》。Cobb无声地挥了下拳，撤销指控、回到孩子身边的确是他的主要目标，不过得知自己完成了不可能的事还是一件感觉很好的事。再一次。第二遍哟。

那天下午，Phillipa和James坐在电视前，被《爱冒险的朵拉》（Dora the Explorer）迷住了——正跟着她念着西班牙语，Cobb骄傲地注意到——他抓起自己的手机躲进了厨房。

他第一个电话打给Arthur。没有人接，不过这也不足为奇。如果Arthur正在纽约看望母亲，就像他在Cobol任务之后计划的那样，他不会在家人在旁边的时候接电话。如果他在塞维利亚看望父亲，他爸爸也不会让他在安息日接电话的。Cobb停了一下然后赶紧谷歌了“安息日在哪天”，好吧，显然今天不是，不过Arthur的爸爸可怪了，总是让Arthur做些买帽子啊，陪他去当地老年中心啊之类的事。

接下来，他打给了Ariadne。

“哦，谢天谢地。”她在电话那头舒了口气。

“听到你的声音也很高兴。”Cobb说。

他忍不住微笑，想象她坐在从小长大的房子的前廊，一手捧着一杯咖啡，一手拿着她用费舍尔任务报酬买的Iphone。他好奇她戴着什么颜色的围巾，或是她早已经放弃学生装，改穿短裤和T恤了。

“我爸妈快要把我搞疯了！他们不停问我学校啊法国啊我朋友啊男孩啊……”

“真可怕，”Cobb干巴巴地回答道。他靠上厨房案台，“爸妈对孩子生活感兴趣的时候是很糟糕。”

她迟疑了，“我可能，呃，提到你了，”她最后咕哝着，“一两次。”

“你说一两次的时候，你是指……”

“好多好多次，是的。”

他放低了声音，“你是在说你爸妈知道……”

“什么？！不是！不过假如有人问起，你就是我那个比我大好多岁的百万富翁男朋友，而你老婆死在一起靠近百慕大岸边的可疑游船事故里，这也是为啥你支付了我回家的旅费。”

Cobb不知道对此该如何反应。“好吧，”他挤出了这句话，然后听到那边传来一声东西摔碎了的声音，Ariadne尖叫，“Balthazar！我在讲电话！你在里面能别烦吗？”

“听着，”Cobb说，“我打电话过来是因为Fischer—”

“拆解了他父亲的帝国。”

Cobb能听到她在那头咧嘴笑了，听到她的兴奋之情让他也笑了起来。他知道她现在是什么感觉，就像她完成了平生最大成就——就像她是有史以来最聪明，最才华横溢，最令人惊讶的人。Cobb之前就是对的，现实再也无法满足她。她会回到巴黎完成学业，不过她也会在年底之前回到盗梦这一行。他知道，因为这事就在Arthur身上发生过，而且Cobb自己就是这么过来的，就像第一次，当他醒来的时候看到Mal正俯视着他微笑。

Ariadne的声音因为高兴而不稳。“你能相信我们真的——”她突然停住了，然后接着说，“妈妈，上帝啊，好的。听着，Cobb，我得挂了。我妈非得让我和家里人一起吃午饭。我会在Facebook上联系你。”

他眨了眨眼，“我没有Facebook。”

“你没有Facebook？连我妈都有，而且她可守旧了。她，大概，都42了。”

“我现在就要挂了，”Cobb宣布道。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他用拇指翻着自己的联系人名单。他没有Saito和Yusuf的号码，打给Saito不是啥好主意，不管是从合法性（Saito才刚刚贿赂了加利福尼亚州）还是从专业性（他们不是朋友，甚至连队友都不是）角度来说。而且他不是很确定这会儿Yusuf在哪。他们降落在洛杉矶的时候，Yusuf和Fischer已经就哪个迪士尼乐园有最好的过山车展开了一番对话，但是Cobb不知道Yusuf到底是打算在美国呆一段呢，还是他早就坐下一班飞机就回了肯尼亚。

所以他下一个打给了Eames。其实想想，他也不确定Eames在哪儿呢。

“Mmmmmm喂？”

Cobb把手机撤开点再次确认他打给的是谁。不，屏幕上绝对显示的是Eames。

“喂？”

“Arthur？”Cobb质问，“为啥你接了Eames的电话？”

长长的停顿，“我们的电话肯定是搞混了？”

“哦，Arthur，”Cobb说，“告诉我你没有。”

“我也是个人！”Arthur吼道，“我也有需求，也有欲望，也有—也有——”

“是Cobb吗？”他听到Eames在那边问。那边像是弹簧床垫响了一声，然后，Eames的声音变得更大了点。

“哈啰，Dominic，接到你的电话真好，不过你可能也发现了，在阿拉木图早上这个点打电话可真不合适。“

Cobb挑起了一边眉毛，“真的吗，你们对浪漫私奔的定义就是哈萨克斯坦？” 

“不是，”Arthur回答，听上去很恼怒，“不过Eames的话很有说服力。而且你也知道我收集手工地毯。”

“好吧，不管怎么说，”Cobb说，做了个鬼脸，“我是打电话来告诉你们Fischer的事。我不知道你们在哈萨克的爱巢里边有没有联网，不过看上去植梦起效果了。Fischer今天早上宣布他将把帝国拆为三个分公司，每一个都有不同的……”

突然，他意识到电话那头在他说话的时候，已经完全的，彻底的沉默了。太安静了，就像开了静音似的。

“你俩在干啥？”他怀疑地问道。

Arthur清了清自己的嗓子，他听起来几乎有点不安，“我能十分钟后再给你打电话吗？”

“十分钟！”他听到Eames大叫，“噢，你伤了我的自尊。”

又一阵沉默，“那就五分钟。”

“不如你还是发邮件给我吧？”Cobb问，被恶心到了。

“我在Facebook上联系你，”Arthur说，然后他挂了电话。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

那天晚上，孩子们上床睡觉以后，Cobb收到了一封邮件说他的Facebook账号已经被创建了，使用的密码是“doml”，邮箱是“dom.on.the.cobb@gmail.com"。这可有趣了，因为他还没有Facebook账号呢。

他很困惑，不过也很好奇，Cobb把啤酒放在咖啡桌上离自己搁脚的地方远一点的位置，把笔记本拉到肚子上。他第一次登陆了Facebook，很有可能也是他一生的最后一次。他知道Ariadne为此肯定会批判他的。

在他的资料上，是一张用手机摄像头拍的超糟糕的照片。这是在巴黎拍的，当时他已经穿了同一件衣服整整三天了，没刮脸，而且在照片里他明显正在朝着Arthur大喊大叫。Cobb模糊地记得，那时因为Arthur从街上的熟食店带错了三明治，他们展开了一场和失眠有关的大吵大闹。Cobb忘了他是怎么说的了，不过他记得Arthur看上去差点就要揍上他的脸，以及Ariadne看着他就好像他是个神经病。事实上，现在他记起来了，Eames那时走了进来，告诉Cobb冷静点还是什么的，哇哦，也许他早就应该预见到Eames和Arthur这俩人的事了。

摇了摇头，Cobb从“消息墙（Wall）”点到了“个人信息（Info）”。

 

关于我（About Me）

基本信息：

性别：男  
生日：一百万年前  
兴趣：女人  
正在寻找：一夜情（Random Play，注1）  
目前居住地：你的梦里  
家乡：洛杉矶

 

教育、工作：

大学：人生苦难大学（The School of Hard Knocks）  
兴趣：年纪只有我一半的女人

 

他转到了Ariadne的Facebook，留了一条言：“我恨你。”

留完言他才发现他整个消息墙都是Saito的消息。

“好吧，”Cobb说，“我要退休。”


End file.
